


The Devil’s Sweet Angel

by sweetghost



Category: Babii, offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetghost/pseuds/sweetghost
Summary: Gun is an angel who promised to make Off know what if feels like to be happy.





	The Devil’s Sweet Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babiis! Here’s another offgun fic for you. Please don’t forget to vote for OffGun as best couple on linetv. Here’s the link for you in case :)) https://linetvawards.com/  
> And if you like this fic, please leave a kudos! 💚

He was life. He was death. They both knew it shouldn’t happen but can one really control what they feel?

Off was known as the devil who’s not scared and one who doesn’t care about anyone but that changed when he met an angel, Gun.

Gun was the opposite of Off. Gun didn’t care his wings were black. Gun didn’t mind he was grumpy. And Gun didn’t mind that Off never knew what happiness was. He never judged him. Gun just told Off, “Don’t worry. I’ll show you what happiness is.”

The months passed by with Gun trying to make him happy, and Off wanted to tell him don’t bother, but he can’t take the pain of making Gun sad, because he was not supposed to feel any sadness. Let Off feel the sadness, andnd he’s okay with that as long as the little man would always feel happy.

Their weekly activities became a day to day job, he waited for Gun to arrive at their secret place, and then they would disguise themselves as mortals. Off never knew he’d fall in love, much more fall for an angel. He secretly called their meetings, date in his head because he knew Gun would never feel the same. Gun was an angel, this was his nature, helping others and making them smile.

“OFF!! You’re smiling!” Gun said excitedly. Off tried to deny it and reasoned, “I am not. It’s just the sun playing with your eyes.”

“No! I saw you smile. What made you smile? Did you see something? Or did you see someone? C’mon tell me!” Gun demanded.

“I saw you.” Gun froze. Oh, no. He ruined it. Gun’s gonna leave him now.

“I never knew you were a sweet talker.” Gun smirked and Off took that as a good sign because it is, right? Right.

“Let’s go back to our secret spot. I have something to tell you.” Off grabbed Gun’s hand and dragged him.~~~

“Okay, before you talk just let me finish and listen. Gun, when I met you I didn’t know what happiness was and you told me you’d show me, and I was confused because how can you show happiness to someone who’ve never felt it before? But when you decided to meet me from time to time, I didn’t realizese I was already experiencing happiness. I was always so excited to see you, and I was always looking forward to what you’d show me. I didn’t know that every time I hear you laugh it makes me happy too. Gun, I know we can’t do this because of what I am but will you give me a chance?” Off gulped. This is the first time he’s confessed and fell in love he doesn’t know what would happen but Gun just smiled and hugged him.

“What we have is forbidden but I love you too much to care.” Off smiled and whispered, “Thank you, my angel.”

Even after they got together, Gun never stopped trying to make Off happy, now for him, it has become his sole purpose, to make his beloved happy and Off tries to make Gun happy too.

They traveled and celebrated their love for each other everyday. Everything was under their control. They’re all happy but everything is not as it seems. On the third month of being together, Off and Gun were found by the holy one in their secret haven. They begged and begged him not to break them apart so He gave them a choice, for Gun to stay forever with Off and never return to his family or stay with his family and leave Off.

“He’s coming with you.” Off answered without second thought. Gun looked at him surprised.

“No! I’m staying here with you. We promised to never let anything come between us Off. You can’t send me back especially not if I don’t want to.” Gun argued as he started tearing up.

“You both need to make a choice now.” The Holy one spoke.

“Take him home.” Off’s voice was stern, his decision was final.

“Why do you want me to go with him? We promised each other we’ll never leave each other’s side no matter what. Tell me Off, did you really love me or was I just someone you used to feel happiness?” Gun was now sobbing, Off promised to stay by his side forever, what happened.

“GUN! You know you won’t survive here! And yes! I just used you to make myself happy! I never cared about you and I never will! You’re just an annoying angel who got in my way. I don’t know what love is and I will never know what love is because I WAS BORN TO NEVER FEEL LOVE. Now leave me and go back to your family.” Off didn’t look at Gun and turned his back on him, he can’t let Gun now what he feels is the opposite of what he’s saying.

“You know I doubted you when you confessed to me but I thought maybe I really broke his walls and he finally can love but I was wrong huh? I never mattered to you.” Gun whispered.

“Let’s go and leave this place, we weren’t supposed to be here.” Gun said to the Holy one and then they disappeared.

Off who has been trying to hold his sob, broke down. “I’m sorry my love for what I said. I didn’t mean it all. I just want you to live and find someone who deserves you better than I do. You may be good for me but I’m not good enough for you, I will never be good enough.”

Weeks have passed and the angel and the devil never saw each other again. Off never stopped visiting their secret spot, hoping to see Gun (he’s boo boo the fool) even though he knows Gun would never come back after what he did but he’s happy knowing Gun will live longer because he is safe wherever he is now.

Off laid down the edge of the falls and closed his eyes, remembering the times he had with Gun. He remembers how the boy would smile at the little things. He remembers how he would pout every time Off teases him and he remembers how he cried when he told him everything was a lie. Off started crying, he misses Gun so much. He’s gotten used to the angel always by his side giving him little kisses every chance he gets. Off fell asleep at the thought of a smiling Gun singing him to sleep.

Off woke up to the rustling of the grass, he stood up thinking it’s an intruder, to his surprise it’s his favourite angel.

“Gun, what are you doing here?” he asked, avoiding the angel’s eyes.

“Really? That’s the best you could do?” The angel said in a teasing voice. He looked at Gun and tears started to flow from his eyes. He knelt in front of the angel asked for forgiveness.

“Love, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean everything I said, I just wanted you to live because I know you won’t survive out here. Your life is worth more than my happiness. Please forgive me.” He hugged the angel and buried his face in his stomach.

“Hey, of course I understand why you said that, I know you okay? You wouldn’t have said that if you had no valid reason. People might think you’re selfish but you’re not. I love you and nothing’s gonna change that.” He made the devil stand up and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I love you and what you did never changed it.”

Off wiped his tears and kissed the angel’s forehead. “I promise to love you and never hurt you again.” And he sealed his promise with a kiss.

THE END.  
.


End file.
